grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Skin Deep
|season = 5 |number = 15 |epnumber = 103 |prodcode = 515 |image = 515-Dr. Forbes starting to go crazy.gif |airdate = April 1, 2016 |viewers = 4.05 millionFriday final ratings: ‘The Vampire Diaries’ and ‘Sleepy Hollow’ adjust down |writer = Michael Golamco |director = Karen Gaviola |co-stars = M. Ben Newman as Jeremiah Rogers Dana Millican as Bindra Other co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Witch's Hat Zaubertrank Recipe Book |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the fifteenth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the one hundred and third episode overall. It first aired on April 1, 2016 on NBC. Press Release A DEADLY BEAUTY REGIMENT TARGETS THE YOUNG CITIZENS OF PORTLAND - PATRICK FABIAN GUEST STARS - When Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) come across a beautiful young woman who seems to have aged 70 years overnight and died, they suspect Wesen involvement. The investigation leads to a local doctor and Rosalee (Bree Turner) is enlisted to help find the truth. Meanwhile, Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) takes bold steps to learn more about Capt. Renard's (Sasha Roiz) nefarious dealings. Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee, Bree Turner and Claire Coffee also star. Synopsis Summer Blake and Aimee Diaz are testing out makeup in a mall when Malcolm Caulfield approaches them. He compliments Summer's look and tells her he is a professional photographer. He tells her, "If you're interested, I'd love to shoot some test shots." He hands Summer his card and tells her to have a look at his website and to give him a call if she's interested. He walks away and Aimee immediately checks out the website. Summer says, "Oh, no, I can't do this," and Aimee tells her she can if he is legit. Nick tries to get Kelly to say his first word. Nick asks, "Can you say 'Daddy?' Huh? How about 'Mama?' Can you say 'Grimm?'" Adalind says she thinks he is a little young for the last one. Nick's phone rings and Adalind asks if he wants her to answer. He tells her yes and Adalind is shocked when she realizes that Eve is who called. Eve asks her how she is and Adalind tells her fine and asks Eve how she is, but Eve tells her she needs to talk to Nick. Adalind gives Nick the phone, and Eve tells him she has more information for him and asks if he can come to her. After he hangs up, Adalind tells him that was creepy and asks if that is how she is now. Nick tells her, "Yeah. She talks just about as much as Kelly." Summer goes to Malcolm's studio and he shows her some of the photos he has taken. Malcolm asks Summer if he can get her a drink of water, and Summer says she's fine but admits she's nervous, and Malcolm tells her he is too. He then looks at the clothes that Summer brought. He picks an outfit out for them to start with, and after Summer changes, they begin taking photos. They take photos in a few outfits, but the camera flash starts to get to Summer, so they take a break. Malcolm gets her some water and tells her she is doing a great job. He says, "You're a natural. You could have a career." They start taking more photos, but Summer soon becomes dizzy and goes to sit on a couch. She quickly passes out, and Malcolm goes over to her after she fails to respond to him and listens to her breathing. He then woges into a Musasat Alsh-Shabab and attaches his mandibles to Summer's face, extracting some type of unknown liquid substance from her. Eve gives Nick more details surrounding Andrew Dixon's death. She tells him that after the shooting, she injured Marwan to have him taken to the hospital. She also tells him that she took Marwan's phone to access the SIM card, and with that information, they could have disrupted Black Claw's Portland operations, but only if Marwan was alive. Eve says that Renard was supposed to kill Marwan as he received a call about Marwan being in the hospital and that "Marwan had no identification on him. His hair had been dyed blond. No one in the hospital could have known who he was. Only someone who knew Hanano could have made that call." Nick asks if she thinks Renard was involved, and Eve says if he wasn't, he was being used. Eve says that there will soon be an official announcement about Renard running for mayor, so they better know who he's involved with. She tells Nick, "I don't want you to do anything. Except tell me where he's gonna be." Nick asks when and Eve tells him soon. Malcolm wakes Summer up and tells her she fell asleep. He says, "You definitely had enough for one session. Let me show you some of these shots." He shows Summer some of the pictures and Summer is impressed. He says he'll send her some of the shots. Summer shows Aimee the pictures that Malcolm sent and Aimee tells her they're great. Aimee stares at Summer and says it looks like she has a little wrinkle on her face. Summer gets a little worried and looks in a mirror. Aimee says it could have just been a shadow, but Summer says, "It's not a shadow, it's on my face." Aimee gets a call from her boyfriend and tells him she is on her way down. Aimee says she is having drinks and tells Summer she'll see her in the morning. Summer continues to look in the mirror before she goes to the bathroom to get something for her face, but she notices more wrinkles appearing and gasps. She starts to breathe heavily and goes to get her phone, but her arms start to get wrinkly. She panics and a couple of her teeth fall out. She falls to the ground and weakly tries to reach her phone. Malcolm meets with Dr. Eugene Forbes. Malcolm hands Dr. Forbes a jar containing a white substance. Dr. Forbes asks, "When are you gonna tell me how you get it?" Malcolm tells him that if he said, then everyone would know. Dr. Forbes says they need to take this to the next level and Malcolm responds, "No, we need to take it slow. This can get out of control real easy." He notices that Dr. Forbes has been using it and Dr. Forbes says, "I had to make sure you weren't trying to cheat me." Malcolm says he told him not to use it because it could ruin everything, adding, "This is powerful stuff. A little goes a long way." Dr. Forbes says he won't use it anymore and Malcolm asks where his money is. Dr. Forbes takes out an envelope and asks when he gets more. Malcolm says when he is ready and Dr. Forbes hands him the envelope of money. Malcolm leaves and Dr. Forbes puts some of the substance around his eyes. Aimee arrives home the next morning, but she gets no response from Summer and says she better not still be in bed. She sees legs sticking out next to the couch, so she goes over to investigate. She then screams at the site of a dead, severely aged Summer on the ground. Nick arrives at the precinct and tells Hank about his conversation with Eve about Renard. Nick tells Hank that Eve thinks Renard may have been set up by Black Claw to kill Marwan so he could be the hero. Renard arrives and tells Nick and Hank he wants to speak with them. In his office, Renard tells them that he has been asked to take Dixon's place in the mayoral race. He tells them he hasn't made up his mind, but he wants to know what they think. He asks if they would back him if he said yes, and Hank asks what happens to him at the precinct if he wins, and Renard tells him he'd have to resign. Nick says, "Well, whoever replaces you won't know how we handle things." Hank asks if he knows what he is getting himself into, and Renard says he just knows that they can't have Gallagher as mayor. Nick tells him they will back him if this is what he wants. Hank gets a text from Wu telling him about a body, so Hank and Nick leave the office. Nick tells Hank that Eve was right and says, "But it doesn't answer the question. Was he in on the assassination? Now if Black Claw's behind this, they're gonna want him in a position of power." Hank says he thinks Renard is getting played and Nick says, "Or maybe he's just taking advantage of a situation that's coming his way. Until we know for sure, we don't say anything." Eve lies in bed and thinks about Dixon being shot, finding the campaign poster for Renard, and about when Juliette inhaled from the witch's hat to turn into Adalind. She then gets up and gets a witch's hat from an area behind her clothes. Dr. Forbes works on making a cream with the substance that Malcolm gave him. Nurse Madison tells him they are ready to open and there are at leas a dozen patients that have been knocking for the last 20 minutes. Dr. Forbes chuckles and says, "Well, let's not keep them waiting." Nurse Madison opens the doors and tells everyone to make sure they sign in. Nick and Hank meet Wu at Summer and Aimee's apartment. Wu tells them about Aimee finding an old woman that she didn't recognize, dead in the apartment while also saying that Summer was missing. Wu adds that Aimee said that the old woman is wearing all of Summer's clothes, jewelry, ring, and ankle bracelet that she was wearing the night before. Hank asks how old Summer is and Wu tells him 24. Nick tells him to get prints off the body, and he and Hank go talk to Aimee. They asks her when the last time she saw Summer was and if Summer had a boyfriend. Aimee says Summer hasn't had a boyfriend for six months. Nick asks Aimee where she was last night and she tells him she stayed at her boyfriend's house. Hank points out a picture of Summer on a tablet and Aimee says that a photographer took those pictures just yesterday. Wu signals for Nick and Hank to come over, and they all go back to the body. Wu shows them that the prints came back as Summer. A patient talks with Dr. Forbes before her treatment. She tells him about how her friend has been talking about the treatment and that she looks unbelievable. Dr. Forbes tells her she will look unbelievable in a few minutes. He applies the cream to the woman's face, shields her eyes, turns off the lights, and turns on an ultraviolet light. He tells her the ultraviolet light activates the formula. After a few seconds, Dr. Forbes turns off the ultraviolet light and turns the lights back on. He hands the woman a mirror, and she sees that her face is now wrinkle free and exclaims it's a miracle. Nick and Hank go to the Medical Examiner's Office to learn more about what happened to Summer. Dr. Bindra says, "I believe it's a hyper-intensive form of Progeria. If you're telling me this is a 24-year-old woman, that's the only explanation I've got." She tells Nick and Hank a little about Progeria, including that it usually affects kids and that it would normally take years to become life threatening. She then goes to get some research for Nick and Hank. Malcolm is on the phone setting up an appointment, when he sees a commercial featuring Dr. Forbes advertising his "FOY cream." Nurse Madison tells Dr. Forbes, "The phone was crazy today. We're booked up for six months. People are going bat crap for your treatment." She asks if he needs anything else and he tells her she can go home. Dr. Forbes gets a call from Malcolm, who angrily brings up the commercial. Malcolm asks, "Is that your idea of staying low key? That was not our agreement. I told you to stay small, and go slow." Dr. Forbes tells him, "Look, when you have a product that works this well, going slow is not really possible. People love this stuff." Malcolm responds that he doesn't know how hard it is to get the stuff and Dr. Forbes tells him to get some help. He tells Malcolm that he has already used half the jar he just got and he needs more. Malcolm tells him no and Dr. Forbes says, "I'll make you partner. 50/50. Malcolm, listen to me." Malocolm tells him he doesn't need this and Dr. Forbes says, "Yes, you do. You need me. People trust me. I just have one of those faces. Are you listening? This is worth millions to both of us. I promise you. You'll have your first million within three months." Malcolm tells him he'll see what he can do and Dr. Forbes hangs up. Dr. Forbes then looks in a mirror and puts a little bit of the substance that Malcolm gave him by one of his eyes. He then quickly applies much more of it all over his face. Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee try to figure out which kind of Wesen they could be dealing with. Rosalee soon comes across an entry about a Musasat Alsh-Shabab and reads it. The entry says that the Musasat Alsh-Shabab sucks Yanbue from its victims and that within a few hours, the victims die of old age. Rosalee reads regarding the Yanbue, "And when it melts into the skin, age disappears, but it becomes highly addictive, shattering lives, and making monsters of those who use it." The entry finishes by saying, "After I cut off its head, I discovered a small fortune hidden in the walls, but I realized, only too late, that he was only the supplier of the Yanbue. But now that he was dead, I would never know who he was selling it to." Malcolm picks out another target at the mall. He later takes photos of the man at his studio, and once the man passes out, he sucks the Yanbue from his face and spits it out into a bowl. Nick finds a research paper that says there have been a half dozen cases of extreme aging in and around Portland in the last three years. Nick tells Hank that there were no survivors and that all of the victims died from a disease that aged them within 48 hours of contracting it. Wu walks up and tells them about a car accident. He says, "Driver appears to be in his 90s. License says he's 19. Thought you might want to check it out." Nick, Hank, and Wu go to the scene of the crash and find Brian Grady's body. Nick finds a pamphlet for Malcolm's studio and says they should check it out since Summer also saw a photographer soon before she died. Nick and Hank go to Malcolm's studio and talk to Malcolm about the two victims. Malcolm tells them that all he did was take pictures of them. Nick asks why and Malcolm says, "Well they're both very attractive young people. It's what I do for a living. I discover talent." Malcolm tells Nick and Hank that he found both Summer and Brian at Union Way Mall, but he discovers his clients at all sorts of places. Hank gives Malcolm his card and tells him to call if he thinks of anything else. Nick and Hank leave and Nick says, "A lot of beautiful people up on those walls. Kind of like trophies." Hank says they should put surveillance on Malcolm, and Malcolm watches as Nick and Hank walk to their car. He gets a call from Dr. Forbes asking if he got more, and Malcolm tells him he did but that the cops were just talking to him. Dr. Forbes says he doesn't care and tells Malcolm, "Bring me the stuff now. This is big business." He hangs up and looks at himself in a mirror, pausing, before saying to himself, "My God, you look fabulous." Nurse Madison comes in and tells Dr. Forbes that they have a lot of patients waiting. Dr. Forbes raises his voice and snaps at her that he is coming, which causes Nurse Madison to gasp before she walks away. Nick and Hank check Malcolm's phone records at the precinct. Hank says, "If Malcolm's supplying someone with something he's taking from his victims, more than likely he would have made a call after Brian and Summer left his studio." He finds three numbers, one of which was made to a clinic. Nick asks what kind of clinic and Hank tells him beauty treatment, adding that he has his own commercial. Nick tells him to play the commercial and they watch Dr. Forbes talk about the FOY cream. Hank asks, "FOY Cream? We talking Fountain of Youth?" Nick tells him, "We may have just found our buyer. We're gonna need somebody to check him out." Nick and Hank go talk to Monroe and Rosalee about Rosalee going undercover. Monroe tells Rosalee, "Don't forget, repeated use is supposed to turn people who use it into monsters, okay? So, look, if you go in there, do not mess with this stuff." Rosalee asks Nick and Hank what they want her to do and Hank says, "See if you can get a sample of what he's selling. We take it to the lab. If it's human-based, we know we've got the right guy." Rosalee goes to the clinic while Nick, Hank, and Monroe sit in Nick and Hank's car nearby, listening on a phone. Rosalee tells Nurse Madison that she has an appointment scheduled for 5:00, but Nurse Madison says she doesn't see her name. Rosalee acts like she is getting upset, claiming she drove over from Salem and she confirmed the appointment. Checking that Rosalee has the right clinic, Nurse Madison tells her she'll try to squeeze her in, but she'll have to wait. She asks, "You understand the first appointment is just a consultation? The fee for the treatment is $5,000." Rosalee says no problem and sits down to fill out the paperwork. An older woman tells Rosalee that her friends look amazing after the treatment and that they are even older than her. Eve works on making a Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester potion. The older woman that Rosalee was talking to shows Rosalee the results of her treatment, and both women are impressed. Nurse Madison tells Rosalee that Dr. Forbes will see her now and she leads Rosalee to the room he is in. Nurse Madison asks Dr. Forbes if he needs her to stay since Rosalee is the last patient, and he tells her he'll lock up. Nick, Hank, and Monroe continue to listen from the car as Dr. Forbes tells Rosalee to have a seat. He turns around, revealing that his face has become distorted, and he goes over to shake Rosalee's hand. Dr. Forbes looks though a magnifying examination lamp and Rosalee asks if he can tell her what is in the special cream, but Dr. Forbes tells her it's a secret. Dr. Forbes tells Rosalee he can see why she came in, which surprises her. Dr. Forbes says it's never too early to start the treatment and that "all of these imperfections, they will completely disappear after just one treatment." He says they should start the treatment right away and takes the lid off a jar of FOY cream. Rosalee says she thinks she needs to think about this as Malcolm arrives at the clinic. Monroe says, "Okay, guys, we got to pull the plug on this one." He, Nick, and Hank then head to the clinic. Rosalee lets Dr. Forbes know that she doesn't want the cream and he says, "Okay, fine. I'm certainly not going to waste this. Hey, let me show you what it does." He rubs the cream on his face, turns off the lights, and turns the ultraviolet light on. Rosalee says she will let herself out, but Dr. Forbes stops her and tells her to guess how old he is. Malcolm walks in and asks what's going on. Dr. Forbes tells Malcolm to give him what he brought, and Monroe, Nick, and Hank arrive. Monroe says, "Hey! Get the hell away from her." He grabs Dr. Forbes and gets Rosalee free, and Dr. Forbes drops the jar that Malcolm brought. Rosalee says that Malcolm is the Musasat Alsh-Shabab, so Malcolm woges and attacks Nick. Hank goes to help as Dr. Forbes tries not to let the cream on the floor go to waste. Monroe woges and goes to help deal with Malcolm. All three of them get hits on Malcolm and Rosalee finishes him off by hitting him in the head with a metal tray. Nick points his gun at Malcolm and tells him not to move. Dr. Forbes comes up from behind Malcolm and stabs him in the neck with a scalpel. Malcolm falls to the ground and retracts as he dies. Dr. Forbes tells Rosalee that she never answered how old she thinks he is. He again asks how old he looks, and his face starts to distort even worse as he chuckles; he then collapses to the floor, dead. Renard announces that he is running for mayor at a press conference in the precinct. Eve finishes her potion and uses the witch's hat to inhale the vapor. She falls to the ground as her body painfully changes into Renard. She stands up as her face is the last part of her body to transform into Renard's. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Löwen *Musasat Alsh-Shabab Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Filming for the episode began on January 5, 2016. *Footage from , , and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *After receiving support from both Nick and Hank, Renard officially declares his candidacy for mayor of Portland. *Adalind speaks to Eve (on the phone) for the first time. Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the common proverb, "Beauty is only skin deep." *Julie Vhay, the actress who portrays Woman in her 60's, also portrayed Robin's Mother in . *There are actually several facial creams with the "Fountain of Youth" (FOY) moniker that exist on the market, including an entire line of FOY skincare products, some of which come in jars that bear a striking resemblance to Dr. Forbes' FOY cream.Fountain of Youth Products References